


Could Have Been Worse

by m7storyteller



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible spoilers for 2.10 There Goes the Neighborhood</p><p>Coach doesn't kick Tim out after he finds him in Julie's room after the party.</p><p>Written for "rewriting history comment fic meme" @ fictorium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Have Been Worse

"What in the hell are you doing?"

Tim looked over his shoulder to see Coach glaring at him from the doorway, and he couldn't help but think that if looks could truly kill, he'd be nothing but a scorch mark where he was standing. Running a hand through his dark hair, he cleared his throat, before answering him, "Ah, Coach, I know this looks bad, but it's not what it looks like..."

"Looks bad? I'll tell you what it looks like, Riggins. It looks like the boy that I'm letting sleep on my couch is in my daughter's room, with his hands where they aren't supposed to be, but he says it's not what it looks like. Why don't you tell me what it looks like?", Coach glared him as he spoke in a harsh whisper, mindful of the baby that was sleeping down the hall.

Tim had just opened his mouth to explain when Julie's eyes popped open. Spying her dad, she sat up, glassy-eyed and giggling, "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, Daddy.", Eric murmured, looking at her, before looking at Tim and back again, "Is she drunk? Are you drunk?"

"No.", the word barely out of Julie's mouth as she threw up all over Tim's boots and her bedroom floor, shuddering "Oh, God."

Eric rubbed a hand over his face, before nodding his head, "How the hell did this happen, Riggins?"

"Well, she saw Seven tonight with that girl that's supposed to be taking care of his grandma. I thought that I'd take her to the party with me, so she'd forget about him, at least for a little while.", Tim nodded his head, "She was playing quarters with Landry when I left her to talk to some guys from the team. When I went to go check on her, this guy, Riley or something was going to get her another beer to drink. That's when I decided we needed to come home. I was only trying to help her get situated when you came in, but she...she had other ideas."

"All right.", Eric sighed, "You go on to bed, and try to be quiet, Gracie had a rough night. Took Tami forever to get her to sleep."

"Yes, sir.", Tim turned to leave, when Eric stopped him, "Yeah?"

"Better take those boots off first. Put them in the laundry room and we'll clean tomorrow.", Eric said, as he moved to grab the trashcan and place it down in front of Julie, just in case, before going into the bathroom for a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

Tim toed off his boots before picking them up, and leaving Coach to tend to Julie. Setting his boots on the floor in the laundry room, he went back into the living room to get ready for bed when he heard Julie whimpering as the Coach coaxed her into drinking some water. He had just laid down when Eric came back into the room, "Riggins?"

"Yes, sir?", his head popped up over the top of the couch.

"Thanks for watching out over her tonight.", Eric said, "You did good, son. You did good watching out for Julie like you did."

"No problem.", he said, shrugging it off.

Eric nodded his head, "Yeah, well, anyway, good night."

"Good night, Coach.", he said, settling back down on the couch, knowing that things could have been way worse than they were tonight.


End file.
